My Heaven, My Family OneShot
by Ellevazi
Summary: When CL from 2NE1 goes into labor with G-Dragon of Big Bang's babies craziness ensues as they and the entire YG family try to get her to the hospital! Another Skydragon fic!


My Heaven, My Family [One-Shot]  
>by Ellevazi<p>Description<p>

When Chaerin goes into labor the calvary is there to get her to the hospital on time and every wants to help. They all want their little CL-roo to be okay and everyone in the YG family wants to be a part of the process but craziness ensues!

Foreword

This is a lot happier and nicer in comparison to my first story. lol Just remember to comment

Chapter 1 My Heaven, My Family [One-Shot]

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Big Bang or 2NE1 because if I did you would never see G-Dragon ever again because he would be in my closet. But anyways yeah. Please enjoy.

A/N: Its a SKYDRAGON fic! Why? Because I freakin' love them together. I was inspired by seeing some pictures of G-Dragon and CL back when they were kids and also from seeing some pictures of Miyavi and Melody's baby. I know completely different country and genre of music but what can I say? I love them as a couple. lol

Chaerin yawned as she turned awake to look at the nightstand besides her bed. She patted down at the top of the stand and pawed for her cell phone and when she took it Chaerin looked at the time with a deep sigh and a distasteful groan. "3:20... ugh!" she complained and began to pull the warm covers from the bed with her to the bathroom but her actions were stopped short by a figure holding onto the sheets for dear life. The figure was making sure that the blanket didn't reach far from the bed as it was wrapped deep into the sheets. Sighing Chaerin turned back to the bed and went to the side of the figure who was snuggled deep into her blanket.

Walking over calmly to it she could feel a smile creep across her lips as she saw the messy fading pinkish hair peeking out from under the covers. Chaerin gently pushed the hair from his forehead as she bent over a little and kissed his forehead. "Ji-Yong oppa... lemme have the covers really quick. We're cold." She whispered quietly and she was answered by a groan from the famous G-Dragon and turned in the sheets and slowly let the sheets slip from his grasp as Chaerin dragged it away to the bathroom.

Going into the bathroom at this time of morning was something that Chaerin has gotten used to in these recent months. She didn't really have a choice in this case as she looked down to the floor, her view was obstructed by the large melon that was her stomach. Rubbing it firmly to soothe the two separate kicks that were erupted from her stomach she sighed and shook her head as she bit her bottom lip to stop from yelling out in pain and waking everyone in the apartment. "Chae-Yong... Ji-Rin... Can't you behave for a little bit? Momma's so sleepy and daddy has to go to Japan in a few hours." She whispered before going to the toilet. Before she sat down though there was a feeling of water going down her leg causing Chaerin to mentally scold herself when she was so close... thinking that she had peed herself and looking to the floor expecting a yellow puddle she saw that there was none causing her eyes to widen. It was just water and a feeling of panic set in her.

Running back into the bedroom and not bothering with the blanket she went besides Ji-Yong and shook his shoulder roughly which was greeted by another groan from Ji-Yong and he turned from her and took the pillow from her side of the bed and placed it over his head. "Chagiya... I have a plane to catch in a few hours. If you want to have goodbye sex sex again just wait a bit longer." he murmured and Chaerin just rolled her eyes before punching his arm and shoulder hard enough to make him sit up and rub the spot.

"You're plane is going to have to wait Ji-Yong oppa because your babies won't!" She yelled and hit him again before grabbing her keys to her black lambo from the nightstand and tossed it has his head. Rubbing his head and trying to wake up the seriousness of the situatuion finally dawned on him. Her water had broke! This was the moment he had been waiting for nine months! He shot up from the bed and ran out of Chaerin's bedroom into the hallway and started to bang on all the doors. Ji-Yong and Chaerin had an apartment to themselves of course since they needed the space with the coming of the twins but Ji-Yong was worried about her if she was left alone in that big apartment by herself when he and Big Bang went out to do promotions in other countries so they had come to an agreement. If one of them was to leave for YG related buisiness the other would go back down to the group apartments so they wouldn't be too lonely. But since Big Bang's comeback Ji-Yong has had to leave a lot to go and do promotions though he would have much perfered to stay home and be with his Chaerin and babies. Plus YG didn't want his Baby Rin to be lonely just like Ji-Yong didn't.

So that explains why Ji-Yong and Chaerin were in the apartment but why was he still knocking on them? Because he knew that just like he and Chaerin, the rest of Big Bang would be with their other halves minus SeungRi who was sleeping in the living room on the inflatable mattress. "Hyungs! Noonas! Its timeeee!" He yelled out and the doors were all openned. Bom and TOP came out from the bedroom and Bom had a suitcase full of clothes for Chaerin and the babies when they were born. Bom had been waiting for this moment forever and she couldn't wait! TOP had his fingers inlaced in Bom's as he yawned and nodded to his friend as Young Bae and Dara came out from the next room and Dara was carrying a backpack over her shoulder with TamTam in her free hand, with finally Daesung and Minji came from the last room and they were just sleepy. It was time now and they all were rushing to the door to grab the car keys and follow Chaerin's black lambo.

He couldn't help but smile at everyone's preparedness as he ran back into the bedroom and helped Chaerin out the door and into the elevator where everyone was waiting, holding the elevator open for them to get in. TOP was on his cellphone talking to YG about having to cancel the plane and reschedule the promotion in Japan, but most of all he was telling him about what was going on. That his CL-roo was in labor. Minji had called Teddy oppa and told him of the news and she was sure that by the time they got to the hospital all of the YG family would have known and would try to get a flight out as soon as possible to see who they all dubbed as the YG twins. It didn't matter if all of YG knew about it because were all family and wouldn't tell a soul outside about Chaerin and Ji-Yong being together or about the twins even existing without Momma CL and Papa GD's permission first. Besides the lovely couple hasn't even told the public about their relationship and they wanted to wait til after the babies were born. It was more Chaerin's idea than it was Ji-Yong's because he wanted to tell the entire world that Chaerin was his and only his but he respected her wishes to keep it quiet as she would want it.

As if defying physics all nine members and luggage had managed to squeeze into the tiny elevator as they all waited to be on the ground floor where they would all make a break for the parking lot. Ding. The elevator finally reached the ground floor even though to everyone's excitement and anxiousness they had all felt that the trip down was significantly longer than normally. Everyone piled out so that it would be easier for the very pregnant and large Chaerin to get out easier as they all ran towards the three other cars that would be holding everyone while Ji-Yong took Chaerin carefully to her black on black Lamborghini. Young Bae had helped Ji-Yong with easing Chaerin in and he gave him one last thumbs up before running back to his car where his girlfriend Dara sat waiting for him. Once strapped in they all drove off, a row of cars following after the leading lambo as they rode out fast through the near empty streets. YG had already informed them of the hospital that Chaerin would go to, to get maximum security from the press when they got wind that Big Bang had missed their flight and that Chaerin was emitted into a hospital for some unknown cause. It wouldn't take a five year old to figure out there was a correlation.

Chaerin was gasping for air and attempting to take deep breaths as she tried to calm the twins down so she wouldn't end up giving birth in her beloved car. Ji-Yong had stepped on the gas with everyone behind them in hot pursuit but that was until the red and blue lights of a police car was speeding right besides the lambo and the expecting father mentally cursed his luck as he pulled the car over nervous. "What the hell?" she growled in discomfort as she rubbed her tummy to calm down the restless twins who desperately wanted out now. Ji-Yong leaned over in the car and kissed her poor tummy and rubbed it, "Mianhe.." he whispered before sitting back up to talk to the cop who knocked on the tinted windows.

"Do you know how fa-. Y-You're G-Dragon of Big Bang!" The officer yelled and he was practically in shock of his luck to get to meet a famous idol such as himself at this time in the morning. This was deffinatly out of the norm for the officer. "What's with all the cars and why were your racing? I know its still early but it could be dangerous!" it was as if the man was asking a million questions a minute.

"We weren't racing we were trying to get to the hospital. All the cars behind us are the other members of Big Bang and 2NE1. You see I am about to have ba-." But before Ji-Yong could finish his sentence a cry of pain from Chaerin came out. It was just perfect like on cue and the officer looked over to Chaerin with even wider eyes, believing their story to the max.

"CL is pregnant? I'm so sorry let me escort you guys to the hospital then! Its almost seven so the rush hour will be starting shortly." The officer responding feeling like he should try and fix this but he got a harsh "Alright." from Chaerin because she just couldn't wait anymore and the cop quickly left the window to get back in his own car to turn on the sirens. They were off and luckily for Chaerin and the twins it was a smooth drive the rest of the way down. Wanting to help Chaerin Ji-Yong turned on the music low enough not to be too loud but with enough bass to make the car vibrate as they rode because if anything calmed down the YG twins it was music and the feeling of a strong beat against the walls of Chaerin's tummy. The happy couple just hoped that meant their children would be as music oriented as they were because the twins would go with them to the studio everyday they were to be in recording after this.

Turning off the car and running to Chaerin's door, opening it for her as someone brought her a wheelchair. They took her inside and the seven other members ran in after them getting as much attention as possible so their CL-roo would get attention asap. Ji-Yong had never been this nervous in his life, his first live concert couldn't even compare to this. Going through the lobby he saw Teddy and Kush there already waiting and Chaerin smiled at them and waved. "Teddy oppa! Kush oppa!" She yelled before they took her into a private room so they could be alone now witht he nurses. Ji-Yong had given them a knowing nod and wave as he went right after, shutting the door. All that was left was to wait...

Dara was playing with Young Bae's fingers as they waited and Bom had her head on TOP's shoulder trying to get back to sleep. TOP kissed her forehead and held her hand as they were all anxious for the YG twins to come out and for Chaerin to be alright. Cheon Doong from MBLAQ came in through the doors to help support Chaerin since Dara was his noona. He sat besides his sister and at around 9 they were all anxious, scared, and everything in between. Se7en oppa came in with food and coffee in hand with news that Lexy and Gummy were on their way back to Seoul for the twins though they would be late. It was all safe to assume everyone was excited for the YG twins Chae-Yong and Ji-Rin. There was only YG himself that was missing but he had said that he would get to the hospital as soon as he could escape from a few meetings.

Minji took two of the take out boxes that Se7en had brought with DaeSung and went to the door of Chaerin's room to hand it to him. Ji-Yong had answered it and smiled as Minji explained that there was a chicken sandwich for Chaerin and some rice with steak for Ji-Yong. She also told him that they were all here for support and that everyone would be here soon. Ji-Yong just nodded and hugged her and DaeSung quickly as a thank you before he took the food and went back to Chaerin who desperately needed him right now. "Tell Se7en hyung I said thanks alright?" He answered to her words before shutting the door. Minji and DaeSung could tell that he was a nervous wreck waiting for those two to pop out.

Waiting was the hardest part for all of them and they all were updating their Me2Days but they were only saying they were in the hospital for CL and acted all sad or impatient so not to give away the big surprise. After a refresh of their browsers they saw that they were all getting hundreds of comments from VIPs and Blackjacks around the world all getting worried about Chaerin or asking about why Ji-Yong hadn't updated his Me2Day. People where trying to get in from the outside but the security was just as YG had said, "Top notch." So they were all safe. Patience was running thin now until a loud scream rang out through the hallways of the hospital and TOP and Young Bae had to stop Bom and Dara from to the aide of their Rinnie.

Doctors scrambled into Chaerin's room to help her in the delivery. Chaerin's screams seemed to only grow louder as Teddy and Kush stayed calm in their seats. Having had their own children they knew about how loud a woman could get during the birth. Music filled the hallways from Chaerin's room as they tried to mask her yells of pain. The walls and floor vibrated from how loud the bass was as "Stupid Liar" played. But they could still hear her yelling over the music which frightened the poor maknaes SeungRi and Minji.

Slowly the screams died down as well as the music and it went silent until the sound of crying from two small babies could be heard. Everyone went rushing to the doors to see the two they had been waiting for so long.

Inside the room were Ji-Yong and Chaerin, holding onto two bundles. Ji-Yong was holding a pink bundle of blankets, tears streamed down his face as he looked at his beautiful baby girl. "Ji-Rin..." he cooed in a sing song fashion as he pressed his forehead lightly against hers. Leaders never cried or at least shouldn't but he couldn't help it and he was sure that this might be one of the very few exceptions. Chaerin was holding a light blue bundle in her arms and chest as she was still laying down. She too was crying from the sight of her baby boy Chae-Yong. Ji-Yong had sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down, kissing Chaerin's lips before kissing Chae-Yong's forehead as everyone started to push and shove their way inside the room in a loud frenzy but quieted down at the sight of their leaders like this.

Teddy and Kush were the first to approach them being the oldest and quickly took pictures of the new parents and twins, sending them to the members of the YG family who weren't here yet before each of them took one of the babies in their arms. They crooned softly and gently before passing them on to the next pair of people. They were passing along the babies to Bom and TOP who had their arms wide open wanting to hold them and they were at awe at their cuteness. Chae-Yong looked as if he would develop his mother's natural light brown hair while Ji-Rin who had gotten her much darker from her father. They both had their father's nose but the way their eyes were shaped it seemed that theu would have their mother's small almond shaped brown optics with Ji-Yong's plump lips but they weren't sure yet. But their skin tone was deffinatly a perfect medium between their momma and papa. To the entire YG family they were the perfect mixture of the leaders. They were passed along until everyone got to be with them and they took lots of pictures but they all waited for Ji-Yong and Chaerin to update their Me2Days before they got to share the fun cute pictures with the babies.

The twins finally made it back to their mommy and daddy, they held them closely with Chaerin and Ji-Yong besides one another while TOP and Bom took the picture of the happy family of four. That day there was the same picture on Chaerin and Ji-Yong's Me2Days with their gorgeous twins with the simple caption of, "My heaven, my family." 


End file.
